Personal Space
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Can one give too much love? Can one be overbearing with their love? If so, how much can one take before doing something that can result in disaster?


In life, when we get with someone we have loved for the better part of our lives, we tend to get hooked up in our emotions in trying to always do our best in making them happy and for their lives to be as comfortable as possible. Which isn't a bad thing in of itself. The thing is though, we sometimes don't see or even realize that all the love we are showing and giving them can sometimes be a huge annoyance. Especially when it gets to the point of hardly letting our partner have any personal or alone time to themselves. One certain panda has unfortunately fallen into this category of over extending his love to his one and only mate, Tigress. Both of whom had only just professed their love to another only a mere two months ago after the battle with Kai had ended. Ever since then, Tigress had begun to get showered with endless affection and sweet actions from her dear panda. Things like breakfast in bed, doors and chairs being pulled out or opened for her, little notes or poems being written for her, foot massages after long days, receiving the words 'I love you' every day and night, afternoon talks about her day and how she was, and just so much more. It made her happy, happier than she ever has been in life. To her, seeing him do all of this for her and without her even having to ask, which she never did or would do Cause that's how she was. She simply just found it very sweet of him to do all of this for her. However, the more it happened and the more time went by, she was starting to get a tad annoyed with him. It was as if she couldn't go anywhere without him following behind her and him asking if she was ok or if she needed anything. She tried her best to keep her composure and not say anything to him knowing he was just doing it out of love. We all have our boiling points though and said boiling points would come out on the third week of a Friday night into the second month of their love. As Shifu, along with Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper had gone down to the Valley where a small lantern fest was taking place. While Po and Tigress stayed behind in the Jade palace. As Po was in the kitchen making stuffed strawberry cream cheese Dumplings for Tigress who was alone in her room. Simply sitting crisscrossed on her wooden floor with her eyes closed and paws resting on her lap, along with being dressed in her yellow outfit.

"Inner peace, inner peace." She whispered out to herself calmly, trying to reduce the irritation and annoyance she has kept down due to Po. Yet, the more she tried to, the more her brain would bring up the scenarios or questions he would constantly ask her.

 _"_ _So, Tigress how are you today?"_ She gritted her teeth.

 _"_ _Hang on Tigress I'll go get you a towel to help you dry off that training sweat."_ She growled.

 _"_ _Oh, Tigress do you want to play checkers or chess right now?"_ She shook her head quickly.

 _"_ _Tigress did I ever say how much I love you?"_ She began to breath real hard.

 _"_ _Oh, Tigress let me get that for you."_ Her claws came out.

" _Hey Tigress did you want me to…"_ Her eyes shot open.

"SHUT UP PO!" She roared loudly, her breaths becoming heavy before her eyes had gone and turned into sharp slits. She had then looked down at her lap and noticed her claws were dug deep into her sweats, causing her to bring them back in her paws. Leaving small claw like mark slits in her sweats.

"Oh great," Annoyed by her actions, even more so though when she could hear the sounds of someone running down the hall. Knowing full well who it was and knowing that her little outburst had Caused the said figure to come and check on her, making her let out an annoying groan. Mere seconds later after she did, she saw the silhouette of her mate come into view and for him to burst her door open quickly with a scared look on his face.

"Are you alright kitten? Did something happen?" He asked her quickly and worriedly, taking a few big steps so that he was in front of her. Once he was, he got down on his knees so he could look her in the eyes. She only starred at him quietly though, feeling her heart begin to beat a bit hard from just seeing him.

"I'm fine Po, no need to worry alright." She told him bluntly, not trying to over her voice in the venom that wanted to come out badly and expose him to it.

"Are you sure Ti? Can I get you a glass of water?" Po asked with a smile on his face.

"No thanks Po, I'm fine like I said." She told him, some venom now leaking and lacing her words along with her paws starting to ball up. Actions Po didn't notice as he continued to try and 'help' her.

"You're absolutely sure Ti? How about I go start a bath for you, I know we had a rough day of training and a warm bath really helps a lot with that." Po suggested, but when he did, Tigress became even more irritated and began to feel the way she did before her outburst.

"Po…" She began but was cut off from him.

"Well if not a bath what about some food? I was going to surprise you, but I was making you some stuffed strawberry cream dumplings with some cinnamon on top to add that extra flavor." Po eagerly said to her. After he did though, Tigress had slowly gotten to her feet and once she did, she starred down at him with a very angry and menacing look.

"Po, shut up." She bluntly told him, now with pure venom and anger all in her voice. Something that caught the panda off guard, as he turned his once smile into one of confusion.

"W-what?" He stuttered out, not understanding why she had said such a thing to him.

"I said, shut up. I'm so sick of you always in my space and always constantly asking me things and constantly doing things for me even though I didn't ask you to do them for me. I'm also so sick of not having any alone time without you opening your dang mouth and or being right next to me. I can't even think clearly anymore because of you!" She shouted, clenching her fists tightly together along with gritting her teeth together. Feeling a bit scared and confused by her words, Po slowly got to his two feet and looked at her with a face that was plastered with nothing but sorrow.

"I th-thought you liked it when I did things for you?" Po asked sadly, feeling his heart start to break from the pure look of what he perceived was hatred from his mate's face.

"At the start I did, but than it kept being constant, constant, and constant. Like I said, it's like I can't even have anytime to myself anymore without you breathing over my shoulder. What you're doing isn't normal panda and I suggest you better back off otherwise you'll be alone like you always have been your whole life!" She snarled, but moments later had soon realized what she had just said to him. She had just told him words that made his paws quiver and for his eyes to squint like his heart was just shattered into a million pieces by the one person he loved most.

"Po I…" Tigress softly spoke, her once angry demeanor turning into one that was filled with regret and confusion in what she had just done to him. It was made even worse when she saw his lips quiver and for water to stream down his jaded green eyes. Instead of saying a response in words though, he just quickly turned his back to her and had ran out of the room.

"Po, wait!" Tigress shouted in anguish, reaching out her left paw to him. After she had done so, it was as if she had become frozen. She just stood there, starring at her left paw, while her eyes had reverted from the sharp slits they once were back to their normal oval shapes. It was then she brought her left paw from it's hanging position and had let fallen back down to her left side. Once she did, her gaze turned away from the opened door before her of her room and down to the wooden floor she stood upon.

"What did I just do?" She questioned herself in a confused tone. As she began to feel her heart begin to beat in a pain that made her mind remind herself of why she was now in such a state from her previous one and why what she had just done was done out of her own misunderstanding of why Po was doing as much as he was. For it was then, she was graced of a memory of a day that was just a week after their confession that began to play itself out in her head.

 **One week after the confession**

 _"_ _Po, can I ask you something?" A smiling Tigress asked, who was laying on her bed in her yellow outfit while at the end of it, was her panda. Who had her feet in his lap and was gently caressing them due to a hard day of training they had._

 _"_ _Sure, thing love, ask away." Po responded, looking at her with a loving smile he was giving her._

 _"_ _Why have you been doing all of this stuff for me? Like the loving poems and all the simple gestures like rubbing my feet even though I don't ask you to. It's not like I don't like these loving gestures of yours Po, it's just that I'm curious is al as to why." Tigress asked her panda with some eagerness in her voice, wanting to know her pandas answer he would give to her somewhat easy, but also somewhat difficult question. Upon hearing the question though, Po chuckled._

 _"_ _Simple Ti, it's because I love you kitten and I want the one person who makes my whole world complete to have the best life possible. I want you to be happy and to have as less stress as possible in your life, cause to me you've been through enough in your life. With the hardships and more, that's I promise to always make sure you are happy, loved, cared for, and to make sure that rough life of yours you had years ago will never show up again. It won't, as long as I breath and my heart beats." Po told her with a warm smile on his face, gently caressing his felines toes in the process. Tigress couldn't help but show a warm smile of her own and have a slight purr escape from her throat. Happy to know she had a mate who would love her always and that was something that gave her a motivation she never had before in her life. A motivation to promise herself to make sure no one would hurt him, to keep him safe, and to keep his heart safe from hurt or pain._

 **Back to present**

"I promised myself back than to make sure he would never get hurt, and yet I was the one to hurt him. Why? Because I simply grew irritated from a love people dream of having in their lives. A dream I once had but thought would never come true, yet he did, he made that dream come true. I have to find him and make this right. I have to!" She stated in a serious tone, getting down on all fours and making a quick dash out of her room and down the hall of barracks. It was than her search for her mate began, first checking the kitchen but found no luck. She then turned her direction to the hall of heroes, then to the training hall, then to the sacred peach tree, but still found no luck in finding her panda. Soon she clawed her way up to the palace rooftops and began to look around the surrounding areas, hoping to see him. Minutes passed by though, and she started to become fearful in that he had left completely. That was until she had spotted a blotch of white and black standing in the middle of the palace courtyard. The place where they first met one another.

"Of course," She had then jumped down from the palace roof and began to quickly make her way to him. About five minutes had passed by at which point he had come upon him. Seeing him stare up at the night sky above them.

"Po," She softly spoke out to him, slowly walking up from behind him until she was mere inches away from his back. He still stood silent though, not muttering a word or even turning to face her. Making her look down in sorrow, feeling as though she really screwed up what was between him and her. Yet, she than heard his voice.

"You were right Tigress, I was over bearing on you with my love." He quietly spoke, still starring up at the night sky. However, he had opened his left paw and had turned the bottom of it to face the feline. Like it was inviting her to take it with her right paw. An action that surprised Tigress, considering what had transpired and what little words that have said to another in her finding him. Though she was hesitant, she took his left paw with her right paw, intertwining her fingers with his together before she came to his left side, now standing right next to him.

"No Po, I wasn't right in my words. Especially with the threat of you being alone. That was so wrong of me, and in way can I excuse that. I love everything you do for me Po, maybe I just let my bad temper get the best of me and made me blind in seeing that such love is a gift to anyone who is lucky enough to receive it. Either way dumpling, I'm so sorry for my huge outburst and for hurting you in such a way that I never wanted to." Her voice filled with regret and sorrow in every word she had said to him. Not knowing if he would accept her apology or to tell her that it was over between them. Seconds ticked by in silence between them, as she had still received nothing from him. That was until she felt her paw being squeezed tightly by his, making her look at him and for her to see him smile.

"It's ok Tigress, I think we both are still learning what it means to be in love and how to handle it. We've only been together for two months we still have plenty of time to work on it. Besides, I know you still have problems with your past just like I do, and we will work on that to together. I promise though, to lay off on certain things, and to make sure you have your space and your alone time. Just make me a promise though…" He said, turning his head to the left. Looking at her with softness and affection.

"Anything." She replied.

"Just let me know if something so big is bothering you, as I will to if something is bothering me that much. That way, we can talk about it, and we don't end up hurting each other." Po stated softly, gaining a nod from Tigress who slowly laid her head on Po's shoulder.

"I will Po. I love you." Tigress stated with soft affection, closing her eyes after she felt her panda rest his head on top of hers.

"I love you to Tigress, always and forever will." It was than off in the distance, many lanterns began to float there way from the Valley below and up into the night sky. Signifying the end of the lantern fest and in a way, signifying the beginning of a new understanding and relationship between a tiger who loves her panda, and a panda who loves his tiger.


End file.
